Cryptosporidium/Abilities and Equipment
Cryptosporidium is a Furon invader with numerous genetic upgrades and armed with advanced alien weapons and technology, making him an effective soldier of the Furon Empire. Ground-Based Capabilities Standard Devices Furons are known for their weak and frail bodies. To function on the battlefield, Crypto uses a jetpack for increased mobility on the ground and to fly to great heights, and a shield generator that allows him to withstand damage, which recharges within moments when low on energy. Weapons Cryptosporidium uses a variety of advanced weapons and Furon technology to fight against and destroy his enemies.﻿ He carries the standard arsenal of the four weapons shown below. While these are the only weapons that he uses in the first game, Crypto will make use of other weapons and Furon devices in other games in addition to those four, starting from the sequel and onward. *'Zap-O-Matic:' Crypto's basic weapon throughout the games. The Zap-O-Matic, being a starting weapon, is weaker that most of his other guns. It fires a continuous bolt of electricity that slowly zaps the enemy's life away. It's drawback is its limited battery which only allows for a brief firing period. *'Anal Probe:' Even though humans are inferior in every way, it doesn't mean they can't be examined. A quick shot from this weapon will send a human running away. A full charge will drill into a human's anus and extract their brain so you can obtain DNA. The second probe doesn't need charging. The third has ammo but when shot at a human it comes back to the weapon. The fourth has greater ammo and fire-and-forget heat-seeking probes. *'Disintegrator Ray:' The disintegrator fires molten balls of energy. It only takes a few bursts of the disintegrator to turn a targeted human into a pile of ash. *'Ion Detonator:' This weapon launches an ion bomb, which will explode in approximately ten seconds taking any human foolish enough to be caught in its wide blast radius. It can also be detonated remotely at will. This weapon can also hurt the user if he gets too close, but not in the fourth game. Destroy All Humans! 2 *'Dislocator:' Sends a purple gravity-defying disc at the target causing them/it to be hurled in random directions. Often the object will fly toward Crypto, forcing him to dodge it. Only a certain number of disks can be flying at one time (this number can be increased with upgrades, maxing out at four). The Dislocator regenerates its own ammunition. Each disk ends its run by flying up into the air and dropping the subject. This weapon returns in Path of the Furon. *'Meteor Strike:' Allows Crypto to call down a Peterbilt-cab sized meteor to destroy the target. It is the only ground weapon that can destroy buildings. When upgraded, it is able to call down multiple meteors and ends with a bigger meteor. This is one of the most powerful weapons in the game, but it can, and will, kill Crypto if he gets caught in the blast radius. *'Gastro:' This gun drops Gastro, the mothership's former janitor and cook. He had downloaded himself into a holopod during its destruction and obtained a plasma gun that shoots ion shots. which he uses to attack enemies and draw their fire. After upgraded with his "Anti-Everything Launcher", the explosion will damage everything, including friendly characters. *'Burrow Beast:' Lobs out a lure causing an underground alien worm to chase and devour the target(s) that are near the lure. The lure itself can be psychokinetically moved or transmogrified. This is the super weapon that Shama Llama tells Crypto about and is the game's Hidden Weapon made available after finding all 30 alien artifacts and completing all Cult of Arkvoodle missions. Big Willy Unleashed * Ball Lightning: Shoots a ball of pure energy that is attracted to anything metal and electrocutes any humans nearby. * Zombie Gun: Fires green shots that can turn a human into a zombie to distract cops and attack people. The zombie can also turn other humans into zombies some of the time. Appears in Big Willy Unleashed. Path of the Furon * Superballer: It's a Dislocator-like weapon that fires rainbow balls that grabs an object or person and bounces it until it's destroyed. * Venus Human Trap: Shoots a ball-like object and a giant plant monster comes out, eating everything in its way. You can also PK objects and living beings to it so the plant can eat those as well. * Black Hole Gun: Summons a black hole to suck humans, animals, and objects into it and after a while the black hole explodes and the objects with it. Crypto Does Vegas * Gloom Gun: Shoots out a massive purple-hued beam that can stun humans with hard bouts of petrifying depression. * Plasma Blaster: Shoots a thin, but huge fiery stream of plasma like a flamethrower at the targets and is able to evaporate many targets within a single shot. * Disintegrator Grenades: Can be tossed in the air and once thrown against enemies can toast it's targets completely. Mental Abilities Cryptosporidium has mental powers that are very strong, due to constantly being upgraded by Orthopox on a regular basis. *'Cortex Scan:' *'Psychokinesis:' Usually stated as "PK" ability. This allows Crypto to affect, move, and manipulate physical objects in his range. Mostly used to carry large objects and throw them at his enemies. **'PK Hold:' **'PK Throw:' **'Brain Extract:' **'Transmogrify:' **'PK Magnet:' *'Hypnotize:' **'Forget' **'Free Love/Disco Fever' **'Follow/Protect' **'Mind Flash:' *'Temporal Fist:' Disguise Ability *'Holobob' *'Body Snatch' Other Weapons *'Shrink Ray:' Shrinks things like cars, crates, boxes, containers, and humans. It doesn't work on buildings, boss-level characters, yourself, or the game floor. Shrunken things cannot be picked up by PK. Once an enemy gets shrunk, they will run away and tanks will just stop what they're doing. Only available in the Unlockable screen in the pause menu after the game's story mode is completed. Saucer The Saucer is Cryptosporidium's spaceship and most effective tool. It is a Furon scout ship that can travel across Earth and interstellar space, and is armed with much more powerful weapons that can easily destroy structures, level whole cities, and fight against bigger threats, like the military. In Path of the Furon, the Saucer has been replaced by a more advanced model built by Pox, due to Crypto crashing the old one in a "drunk flying" accident. Main Weapons *'Death Ray:' *'Sonic Boom:' *'Quantum Deconstructor:' Other Functions *'Abducto Beam:' *'Cloak:' Additional Weapons *'Anti-Gravity Field:' *'Electro-Cone:' *'Seeker Drones:' *'Plasma Cannons:' *'Tornadotron:' Cloning Like all Furons, his genetic signature is logged into his race's cloning banks, which is used to make replications of Cryptosporidium. His Saucer is equipped with a cloning chamber that is linked to his alien DNA. Whenever his body dies, he is instantly resurrected in a clone body with his memories and personality transferred into it. This makes him virtually immortal and have unstoppable resilience, as he can never truly die from conventional means. Crypto can also use the chamber in his Saucer to clone human lifeforms as well, like he did with Natalya. Category:Weapons Category:Saucer Weapons Category:PK Abilities